Touch display panel is one of important carriers for integrating input and output. In recent years, with the advent of a series of products such as small and light handheld devices, a demand for touch display devices is increasing. In-cell touch display panel integrates touch structure with display structure together, and it becomes the new developing trend in the future thanks to the advantages of integration, lightness, low cost, low power consumption, high image quality, and implementation of multi-touch, etc.
FIG. 1 is a structural diagram of a touch display panel in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the touch display panel comprises an array substrate and a color film substrate. The array substrate comprises a gate line 1 and a data line 2 which define a pixel unit. A thin film transistor 5, a pixel electrode 6, a first contact 7, a second contact 8, a touch scan line 3 and a touch sense line 4 are formed in the pixel unit. The first contact 7 is connected to the touch scan line 3, and the second contact 8 is connected to the touch sense line 4. The color film substrate comprises an electric conductor (not shown) which corresponds to both of the first and second contacts 7, 8. When the touch display panel is touched, the electric conductor at the touch point electrically connects the first contact 7 and the second contact 8. The touch scan signal in the touch scan line is transmitted to the touch sense line through the electric conductor, and the position of the touch point may be detected by detecting the signal in the touch sense line.
However, as the first contact 7, second contact 8, touch scan line 3 and touch sense line 4 for implementing the touch control function are all arranged on the array substrate and within the pixel unit, the manufacturing process of the array substrate in the prior art is complicated and the aperture ratio of the pixel unit is low.